Lost at sea (old version)
by Marmiexx
Summary: This is my old version of 'Lost at Sea'. I have to say the new one is way better than this since my writing has improved since then. But, read if you want to, im not stopping you!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal boring day at the ark, quiet, lonely no even a sound, kind of peace full in a strange way. Matt had the day off probably sobbing about losing Emily and Connor was busy working for Philip to notice anything. Abby and Jess was talking outside the menagerie and Becker was training the new soldiers. Everything was so quiet until... the anomaly alarm went off. Jess raced to her desk to track the anomaly.

"Ummmm... Abby is this right the tracker says that the anomaly is in the Thames? Wait its...It's gone but it was there a few seconds ago."Abby was looking puzzled.

"It will probably come back in a few minutes," Connor came in with a screwdriver in his hand and a piece of metal in the other.

"Are you sure Connor," Abby was still shocked by his entrance.

"Yeah," Connor was looking at Abby in shock. Becker had just come in at that moment.

"We should get a crew down there encase something had come through," Becker looked sharply at Connor then walked away. Jess gave the coordinates to Abby, they all took a black box and headed to the 4 by 4's.

"Jessica can you please tell me what's going on, and were the hell is Matt he should be here you can't just take a day off in this petting zoo," Lester had a horrible look on his face.

"I'll just call him," Jess was a bit shocked from Lester's paddy. Lester went back to his office and jess watched him walk out, something was defiantly wrong.

"Matt, Lester wants you down by the river Thames right now, and if you don't get there I think Lester will kill you,"

"Fine Jess I'll be there in ten," Matt eminently left his flat at got into his 4 by 4 and was on his way to the river Thames.

Connor, Abby and Becker got to the Thames; they couldn't see anything, the river was all murky.

"Were going to need scoober gear, jess do you think you can bring some scoober gear up here?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," Jess got up from her desk and grabbed some scoober gear and then headed up to the river. XXXXXXX

Jess and matt had just arrived at the river they saw the team waiting for them, Jess got out of the car to their surprise jess was wearing sneakers and a normal top, she handed the scoober gears to Matt who handed them out to some soldiers to search for the anomaly. "Let the soldiers have a look first, see if they can spot the anomaly," Becker didn't look impressed and Connor looked a bit sad because he always wanted to go scoober diving he just never got the chance.

"Look at this, there have been a few creature sighting of what looks like preastoric crocodiles,"

Soz kinda left it there .Will get to Jecker stuff in next


	2. Chapter 2

**Soz this is late. Sorry didn't get to the Jecker stuff until this **

"Yeah preastoric crocodile alright, about 20 metres long and can kill up to 20 a-day."

"Connor we need to catch this thing eminently," Becker looked sharply at Connor then back to the laptop.

"Becker they normally live in the water, why don't we find a boat and go into the river and try to catch it," Matt and Becker went down to the harbour to find a boat to go onto the river.

"Abby can I help in some way it's really boring at the A.R.K,"

"Sure jess you can come onto the boat with us." Abby, Jess and Connor raced to the harbour to try and catch up with the rest of the group.

XXXXXXX

After the soldiers had looked around the river they couldn't find anything, Jess and Abby couldn't find the creature so Becker, Matt and Connor are going to have a look in the river for themselves.

"Are you sure you need to have a look around the river...I mean what if you find the creature..." Jess trailed off. Connor was talking to Abby and matt was getting on the scoober gear.

"Jess I'll be fine,"

"Sorry it's just that..." jess was interrupted by matt's Irish voice saying that they should go into the water before it gets dark. She sighed.

All of them got onto the boat Becker, Connor and Matt dived into the river. Jess sighed and then got into the boat.

XXXXXXX

It was getting dark and Becker, Connor and matt still hadn't turned up. Jess and Abby couldn't see the creature they presumed that it must have gone back through the anomaly. It was starting to get cold and Jess was starting to worry about Becker.

"How long until they come back up Abby,"

"Jess don't worry they will turn up," Abby said smiling at jess, jess felt a bit better but she was to worried about the Captain. Then Abby saw something grey and moving fast.

"Guys you better get out of there FAST, I think we have spotted the creature," There was no reply. "Guys? Do you copy me?" Still no reply.

**Soz left it on a cliff-hanger not much Jecker stuff but i promise I will do some in the next chapter! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! My third paragraph thanks for the reviews! Hope u enjoy! **

The boat was shaking by the waves the preastoric crocodile have make it was making Jess and Abby Feel Sea sick.

"Where's it gone Abby?"

"I don't know... I'll try and get in contact with the guys,"

"Okay hurry I don't think this old boat can take much more,"

"Hello guys can you hear me...please respond,"

"Don't worry were still here," Abby was relieved by matt's voice.

"is everything alright in the water, you guys should come up soon its really dark,"

"Don't worry Abby we will come up soon," she could hear Connors voice coming in through the radio. There was a splash and the boat jolked a bit. Then Abby realised Jess wasn't on the boat any more.

"Jess? Oh No JESS!"

"Abby what's happening?" Becker said with shock in his voice.

"The...the c... creature must have taken her under,"

"WHAT... we have to look for her," The water had gone very still since then. Matt, Connor and Becker then came back up and jumped on the ship, they got out of their scoober gear and got ready to look for jess.

"We will find her mate," Matt said. Becker didn't reply and just left Becker there.

"We better find her or Becker will probably have a break down,"

"You better hope that she is alright," Abby said in a hopeful voice. They all got into the boat it was dead dark so they had to use flash lights to see the waster. They couldn't spot any sign of jess or the crocodile.

"Look I saw something move!" Abby said in a happy voice

"Are you sure Abby?"

"Of course I am Matt, I swore I saw something," Becker had his head over the side trying to see anything when he saw a terrifying crocodiles face peering through the water. He was dead or about to be dead. There was no way out.

**I did a cliff hanger. HAHAHA! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my fourth chapter sorry this took so long had writers block! Xxx **

Becker was staring into the evil eyes of a preastoric crocodile at that moment Connor threw a rock into the murky water that distracted the crocodile and Becker. When Becker turned back around the crocodile had gone he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Guys I think I saw something," They all rushed over to Becker. "It was here a second ago it looked like a weird type of crocodile, Connor you must have distracted it."

"Did you see jess?"

"No wasn't her,"

"Those types of crocodiles save their pray for later she still might be alive but we have to find her quick," Connor quickly added.

"Is there any types of warehouses around here they are normally attached to the lake and it might have taken here there," Matt said in his Irish accent

"It's worth a shot," Becker said.

"I know there is a ware house not too far from here it will take at least 10 minutes," Connor said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Were here," Connor said. Pointing to the run down ware house. They went inside the ware house all they saw was water.

"If I were a preastoric crocodile where would I take jess," Matt said.

"MATT this is no joke you know," Abby wasn't impressed by matt's behaviour

"Sorry... this way," matt said pointing to a wall.

"Matt that's a wall, you should really concider glasses," Becker said looking at the wall.

"No.. Through the wall there's a sewage system through that wall... it might have taken her in there."

"Great how the hell are we going to knock down that wall," Becker said.

"With these," Connor said pulling two sledge hammers out of the 4 by 4.

"Great," Abby said taking one. Becker emmedantly took the other one. Matt and Connor exchanged looks the turned back towards the wall.

"Help...please some please help...I'm in here, please help." There was a faint calling from the other room the ARK team could hear it from the other side of the wall.

XXXXX

Becker and Abby had finished knocking down the door but as soon as they walked into the room all they could hear was a loud scream. There was a roar after that.

"JESS," Becker shouted. The team run over to the anomaly, they quickly looked back to the room.

"She's got to be in here somewhere," Connor said looking around.

"JUST FIND HER," Abby said. They were searching everywhere, there was no sign of jess, and the team were starting to get worried. Becker was searching everywhere, and then he looked up towards the anomaly he knew jess would be on the other side but he didn't want to go through a anomaly but he had to find jess no matter what.

"Give me ten minute then lock the anomaly," Becker said looking towards the anomaly and taking of his waterproof jacket.

"Becker," matt said.

"what." Becker said bluntly.

"Good luck," Becker nodded his head in approval.

"He will get killed out there; there are probably loads of preastoric crocodiles out there,"

"Leave it Connor," matt said in his Irish accent.

At that point Becker went through the anomaly wondering what would be on the other side. There was loads of sand, it looked like old Egypt there was a small lake going through the desert and in that lake were loads of crocodiles rolling around a wrestling. And there at the side of the lake was a huge crocodile it looked like the alpha male of the group. Becker was looking around desperately trying to find jess. Becker was talking to himself_, right these crocodiles leave their pray for later, but where would they take it?_ There was something that caught Becker's eye, there was loads of meat lying down by the side of the river, _and this must be where they take their food. Maybe jess is in this pile. _

"Jess," Becker said waiting for a response.

"Over here Becker and be quiet they don't know I'm alive," Becker was relieved to hear jesses voice.

"Are you alright," jess was soaking wet and had a few cuts over her but in all she was pretty fine.

"Yeah in fine...you took your time. "Jess was smiling

"Sorry bed traffic," Becker said smiling. Jess got up and threw herself onto Becker.

"I knew you would come, "she said hugging him tightly. There was a huge roar behind them, the alpha male crocodile had noticed them and he was very, very angry.

"RUN, Becker said grabbing jess's hand. They ran towards the anomaly, it was closing '_typical'_ Becker thought. They both jumped through the anomaly but the creature was still chasing after them.

"SHOOT IT NOW," Becker was shouting to matt and Connor. It was inches away from Becker and jess, they were laying on the floor trying to get away from the beast. The EMD seemed not affecting the creature, all hope was lost... There was gun shots sounded like a machine gun. Matt and Connor turned around to see Abby shooting the creature. As Abby shot the creature it went back through the anomaly. Matt and Connor had their mouths open staring at Abby who had a machine gun!

"Well you don't see that every day," they all turned around to see Lester standing by the door of the ware house. Becker and jess exchanged looks and just started laughing.

XXXXXX

They had got back to the ARK, Matt had stayed at the anomaly waiting for it to close because the creatures were too dangerous, Abby and Connor had gone back home but left jess the car, whilst Connor was still shocked.

Jess had changed clothes into something more colourful but not too colourful and she was drying her hair when she saw Becker, she wanted to thank him for saving her.

"Ummmm... Becker," jess didn't know quite what to say.

"Yeah," Becker tuned round, jess was a little bit shocked to see him wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans and a white/grey top.

"Uh... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me..." Suddenly the floor was 10x more interesting to jess.

"Jess," Becker said lifting up her chin to make her look him in the eye. "You don't have to thank me, I would do it any day, if that means you would be alright," Jess couldn't help but blush and Jess couldn't take her eyes of Becker's chocolate brown ones. She gently lent forward and kissed him, it was the best kiss ever...until they were interrupted.

"Get a room... periphery not this one, it belongs to the ARK," Lester said walking by. Becker just looked at her with a smirk on his face and kissed her again, this time much more deeply.

"Oh Captain," Jess giggled.

**The End!**

**Hope you guys liked it, soz it was so long! ****xx :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am going to edit this whole story.I'm going to edit all the bad spellings and rubbish grammar, hope you enjoy the new version as much as you have enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading this story as it was my first story of FF and it brings back lots of memories!

Adios

Marmiexx


End file.
